


Aphorism [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wondered if he had a chance in hell of resigning and sneaking back to Pegasus through a conveniently timed wormhole. Probably not. He was pretty sure there was a clause in one of his contracts granting the SGC permission to hunt him down if he tried to run away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aphorism [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aphorism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/43461) by [elementalv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elementalv/pseuds/elementalv). 



Length: 00:42:69

File size: 19.6 MB

To download, right-click and Save link as:

MP3: [Download](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Aphorism.mp3)

Also available at Audiofic Archive!

[Link to Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/aphorism)


End file.
